


The Sherlock Holmes team

by pipib



Series: The life of Rosie Watson [4]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Lestrade is rolling his eyes, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Sherlock Being Sherlock, The man with the umbrella, poor officer Brighthart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipib/pseuds/pipib
Summary: It's part of The life of Rosie Watson series. But this time we meet a young police officer, who suddenly finds himself in a black car with a mysterious man carrying an umbrella.Who knew that telling Donavan off for calling Sherlock a freak would have such an impact on ones life?





	The Sherlock Holmes team

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I find Donavan unprofessional as well as rude. Seriously even if she is afraid Sherlock would eventually kill someone it is still unprofessional and somewhat childish to call him names.

Sherlock and John were leaving the New Scotland Yard after a long night. The case was solved and now John just wanted to go home, take a long bath, hold his daughter and then sleep for 20 hours.

Unfortunately they ran in to Sally Donavan on the way out. She sneered at them full of contempt. "Well, well if it isn't the freak and his handler" her voice was shrill and carried over the usual noise in the yard.  
"Donavan how are things in your new division?" The question sounded mocking and Donovan stiffen, but before she could respond a young officer came over. " What the hell is your problem? They just helped solve a particular horrendous murder and you insult them?" 

Donavan looked positively murderous and hissed "That freak ruined my career" The officer looked surprised "Oh my god is that what you think? You actually think Sherlock Holmes ruined you career. Are you listening to your self? You are a grown woman, who openly refer to a valuable asset as a freak. It might earn you a few snickers from some of the throw back members of the force, but to the rest of us it's bloody unprofessional and down right embarrassing"  
Donavan's eyes flickered to the other officers, but when no one came to her defense, she turned and left almost running out of the room. 

"I really don't need anyone fighting my battles" Sherlock sounded a bit amused "but then again it wasn't really my battle you were fighting was it? Sibling?"  
The officer looked a little surprised but then he smiled "yeah my brother has Down syndrome, he is really amazing. Sweet and funny always trying to make you feel better, but people don't see that. They only see all the things he can't and they are unfortunately very vocal about it sometimes. It has made me a bit sensitive to people who throw around words like freak" 

"Understandable officer Brighthart" Sherlock answered and with a nod he turned around and left. John winked at Brighthart and followed him.  
"Hey how did you know my name? Oh stupid question it's Sherlock Holmes, of course he knows my name!" 

When Brighthart left the yard that night a black car was waiting for him. He had heard rumors about the black cars. Usually they came for DI Lestrade, but from time to time they showed up out of nowhere and picked up some poor unfortunate soul, who suddenly saw themselves transferred to traffic or some ubscure and remote part of the country. 

A posh dressed man with an umbrella was sitting in the car. "Officer Brighthart so good of you to join me"  
"Who are you and why am I here?" Brighthart said while looking around in the expensive car.

"I have an offer for you officer. It is my understanding that your brother wishes to move out of your parents house. But do to his condition, he unfortunately can't live on his own and your family can't afford to get him in to a facility, where he can thrive." Brighthart looked dumbfounded at the stranger. "If you agree to join the task force assigned to Sherlock Holmes, I am in a position to make sure that your brother is well taken care of" 

Brighthart blinked a few times. "You actually think that you have to give me an initiative to make me join the task force?" He sounded surprised.  
"I know from personal experience that Sherlock Holmes is somewhat difficult to work with" the man answered in a bland tone.  
"Yeah but John Watson more than makes up for that and working with DI Lestrade is a huge opportunity, plus being part of a task force with a high crime solving rate really wouldn't hurt my career" 

The man looked slightly amused and Brighthart let of a small breath. "Not to be ungrateful, but I'll pass on the offer. I'm not comfortable taking a bribe even if it is for my brother " "What a shame" the man said, but somehow he didn't sound that disappointed. The car stopped and the door opened. Brighthart got out and the it drove away.

Brighthart immediately got in a cap and drove straight back to the Yard. He ran up to DI Lestrade's office. The door was closed, but luckily the light was still on. He knocked and entered the room, when he heard Lestrade say "Come in"

Here he stopped abruptly and stared astounded at the man in the chair across from Lestrade. "Brighthart" he said, waving the hand not holding the umbrella. "That was remarkably fast"  
Lestrade sighed "I really wish you would stop trying to bribe my men Mycroft "  
"And I really wish you would stop picking men with such a strong moral fiber, it makes my life so much more difficult, it really is quite annoying" was the dry reply.

Brighthart looked confounded at the two men. They clearly knew each other well. "What was the deal this time." Lestrade asked. When Brighthart told him, he just shook his head and said "Glad to hear you turned it down, I know how much your brother means to you, so it must have been tempting. Welcome to the Sherlock team"

His guest stood up with a smooth movement and with a polite nod to them both walked out the door. "I will see you Sunday" he said as he was leaving. Lestrade rolled his eyes, but smiled at the man.  
"Go home Brighthart and get some rest, you will need it!" He said in a firm voice. The young officer waked out of the yard in a dazed state and all night he thought about the strange man an the offer he declined.

The next day Brighthart got a call from his mother. She was almost crying, apparently someone from a facility specializing in Down syndrome had contacted her and offered his brother a room. It was expensive, but his brother would pay his own way with a job at the facility. It really sounded to good to be true.

Brighthart immediately called DI Lestrade, who calmed him down. "Don't worry, you turned down the offer, I can testify to that and I already put that in your papers. If Mycroft Holmes decided to help your brother anyway, then that's his business."

Brighthart thrived in the task force and whenever he was on a case with Holmes and Watson, he thought about the offer. Working closely with Holmes, Watson and Lestrade did wonders for his career and his brother was not only happy with his new living arrangements, he absolutely loved his job. He often spoke of a nice but strange man with an umbrella, who would stop by to talk to him. 

In Brightharts mind Mycroft Holmes got a raw deal, but when he said that to DI Lestrade, his superior just laughed. "He doesn't think so and quite frankly neither do I. Having someone on the task force who not only tolerate, but actually understand Sherlock to some degree AND is trustworthy is worth a lot. Not to mention the fact that Mycroft Holmes actually does have a hart, whether he likes to admit it or not"


End file.
